


Baby, I can't live without you

by noyindesu



Series: Baby I can't live without you. (Supernatural Genderbent Fanfiction) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Deana Winchester, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean Winchester, Female Gabriel/Female Sam Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Samantha Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyindesu/pseuds/noyindesu
Summary: Samantha and Gabrielle has the perfect relationship, but one day Deana convinces Gabrielle to go out and get drunk with her. She does and Gabrielle does something that ruins that perfect relationship





	1. Chapter 1

It was the early in the morning, 8:00 in fact. Samantha was still in her underwear with a plaid shirt, all by herself at home. Deana had gone out and got very drunk so she asked Cass to come and get her. She didn't feel like dealing with her older sisters drunk flirting. Samantha reached her arm over to the refrigerator that was right beside her and opened it. She took some eggs out and made her way over to the stove. KNOCK KNOCK!! “Coming..” Samantha mumbled and dragged herself over to the door. She opened it and Gabrielle was standing there. “Y’know Sammy you shouldn't open the door wide open while you’re in your panties! By the way nice black panties.” Gabe scanned the that was the same height women in front of her. Samantha grabbed Gabrielle and took her inside the shut the door behind her. “Babe, i wanna take you out for breakfast, Go get dressed for me okay?” Gabrielle said. Samantha's face got red and hot. Gabe laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “Go get dressed i’ll be down here.” Samantha nodded and walked upstairs slowly. Gabrielle checked out her girlfriend’s butt as she went upstairs. 

After a few minutes Samantha walked back downstairs to her girlfriend. “I’m back. Where are you taking me?” She smiled and grabbed Gabe’s hand softly. “I’m taking you to Starbucks. Is that okay baby?” Gabrielle said that in a tone that made Samantha blush really bad. Even though calling her ‘Baby’ was most of it. “Y-Yea that’s fine.” She smiled at Gabe. Gabe smiled back and walked out the door with Samantha. Samantha walked over to the driver seat and reached for the door. Before she could even open it Gabrielle stopped her. “Babe, Let me drive.” Samantha was confused for a second but she smiled and nodded. “Alright then.” She made her way over to the other side of the car and got inside. Gabrielle did the same. Gabrielle got the keys from Samantha and started the car up then drove off. Soon they got to Starbucks and walked inside. “Babe i’m gonna go find a table.” Samantha whispered then walked away to find a table, leaving Gabrielle to order the food. 

Soon Gabe came back with Caramel Macchiato for Sam and a Caffè Mocha for herself. She sat down on the other side of the table and handed Sam her drink. “Thank you, but i have a question.” Sam took a sip of her drink and smiled slightly. Gabrielle looked at her and tilted her head slightly. “Why..Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden. I was expecting you to pick with me this morning. I mean i like this, i really do. But It seems like you did something. Did you che-” “Sammy, please. I’m sorry if i pick with you all the time. It funny and No i would never cheat on you, i promise.” They looked at eachother for a second before Samantha leaned in to kiss Gabrielle on the nose. She smiled and chuckled. They finished their drinks and they walked out the Starbucks. “Babe, where do you wanna go next?” Gabrielle asked Samantha. “Um, it doesn't matter.” “Well, if that’s the case then i’m gonna take you to the park okay?” Sam nodded. The two girls made their way to the park. When the got there they just started walking around, holding hands. Gabrielle put a hand on Sam’s waist was they were walking. They walked for hours in the quiet park.

At the end of the day the two girls were on their way home. They got home by 9:00 pm. They saw Cass outside of the house on the porch. She looked calm. Sam got out the car and walked to her. “Hey Cass!” She waved and Cass waved back. “I’m guessing you took Deana back in the house?” Cass nodded. “Deana was mad that you took the car.” Sam rolled her eyes. “Yea well its just a car. Anyway i’m gonna go lay down.” Samantha smiled and walked into the house. Castiel looked at her older sister standing at the car. “Samantha looks happy. That’s good.” Gabrielle nodded in agreement. “Let’s get going.” She spreaded out her wings and shot up into the sky and Castiel followed leaving black and gold feathers all over the car and ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was cloudy, raining, and foggy. Samantha had woken up late.She laid in her bed looking out the window. She loved this weather. “Samanthaaa” Deana stuck her head threw her younger sister's door. “What do you need?” Samantha asked. “I just wanted to let you know that i'm going out to a party tonight.”Deana, you just went to a party last night. I think it's time to chill.” Samantha said. “No, the thing is i'm gonna have someone with me.” “And who is that?” “It’s Gabe!” Samantha froze for a second. “I don’t think-” Samantha started but she cut herself off due to Deana walking out her room. She sighed and layed back down. Soon night came around and Gabrielle and Castiel where sitting in the living room. Samantha came downstairs in her PJS “hey babe, are you going somewhere?” Samantha asked like she didn't know. “I’m going out to a party with your sister. Is that okay?” Gabrielle asked. “Yea..That’s fine!” She smiled. “Good! Ready to go?” Gabe asked Deana. Deana nodded and walked out the door with Gabrielle following behind. 

 

Deana and Gabrielle got in the car and made their way to the club. As soon as they got there Deana grabbed Gabrielle's hand and ran into the club. The music was loud as hell and the place was crowded. The party feeling got to the two girls and they started partying and drinking. They were having so much fun. There was a lot of yelling and dancing. Which was fine. They was partying until they were drunk off their asses. But, they still partied as if the that night was their last night to party. That same night Samantha and Castiel had left the house to go sleep at a hotel downtown so in the morning they could hangout together downtown and go into small shops. 

When the night ended Gabrielle and Deana were to drunk to drive so a girl that was with them took them home. The next morning both of them had a hangover. Gabrielle sat up in her bed and stretched. She scanned the quiet room and saw clothes on the bed and the floor, enough clothes to tell there was another person in her room. “Its not Deana is it..” She thought. Gabrielle tensed up and her breathing started to hitch. “Fuck..” she whispered. She turned her head slowly to the side to see if there was another person in the bed and there was. Another girl, in the same bed she shared with her girlfriend. This girl had short blonde and pink hair. Gabrielle jumped up and ran into the bathroom, still in her underwear. She locked to door behind her. “Oh God!!” She put her back against the door and slid down. “What have i done..” Gabrielle started crying. “Im gonna lose Samantha..” She sniffed and got up and walked out the bathroom to wake up the girl up. She made her way over to the bed and shook the girl. “Hey wake up!” Gabrielle shouted. “What..?” The girl whispered. “You gotta go, get your stuff and leave.” Gabrielle demanded. The girl got up and started gathering her stuff. RING RING!! Gabrielle’s phone started to to ring. It was Samantha video calling her. Gabrielle took a deep breath and answered it. “Hey..Baby!” She said. “Hey Gabe!!” Samantha smiled. Gabrielle’s heart broke knowing she would lose that smile forever.

On the video call Samantha could see another girl in the background that she knew it wasn’t her sister.  
“Who’s that…?”  
“Samantha-”  
“No! Who the hell is that Gabrielle?! Are you..?” Samantha’s eyes started to water.  
“Samantha No! Wait!”  
“I can’t..” Samantha started sobbing. She ended the call. Gabrielle stared at her phone with Samantha’s contact still on the screen. “God...damnit..” 

One the other hand Samantha was sobbing on the couch, Castiel was next to her hugging her tightly and rubbing her back. “Why...Was i not enough?” Samantha cried. “Its okay..” Castiel hugged her more tightly as she started to cry also. “I’ll be right back Sam..” Castiel had a tone in his voice the he teleported away and popped up in Gabrielle’s room while the girl was still in there. 

Castiel walked over to Gabrielle who was sitting on his bed. "Cass.." Gabrielle got up and stood in her place. "Where's Deana?" Castiel had a pissed look on his face.She didn't really want to see her older sister. "She’s still asleep. Are you okay?" Gabrielle could hardly get another sentence out of her mouth. "What does she know?" Cass asked quietly. Gabrielle looked down. "Nothing." Tears formed in Cass’' eyes. "How could you do this to Samantha?" 

Gabrielle walked closer to Castiel. "Listen..what you heard on the video call was the end of something. Not the beginning." Castiel shook her head. "And that's supposed to make it okay?" Castiel whispered. "No...No..But i'm hoping that it's enough for you to realize that you don't need to tell Deana. Because if you do then i will get my ass kicked." 

Castiel's eyes widened. "Seriously..? Then-- You're asking me to lie for you?"  
"I made a mistake Castiel...but it doesn't have to be any bigger than it is now." 

Castiel started to get upset. "would you still think that it was a mistake if wei hadn't seen you with her this morning?" Gabrielle nodded. "Yes. All im thinking about is Samantha." "Well its too late for that!" “Cass you have all rights to be mad at me. Im just hoping that this could be less about that and more about protecting samantha" Gabrielle grabbed Castiel’s hand and Cass jerked her hand away. "I don't think i can forgive you for this" Castiel’s voice cracked as she started to cry out. Gabrielle felt terrible. 

“Goodbye.” Castiel spreaded her wings and opened the window and flew away.


End file.
